leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Character Discussion (+ Mirage's Lore)
Introduction Fellow readers! While I was discussing the psychology to my dear friends (you know, the hood), one of them did bring up how characters are defined. Basically, there are two elements that make up a character/person: * Physical properties: The character's overall looks, distinguishable traits that make them unique. Basically what makes them stand apart from a crowd; * Psychological trait: The mind of the character: how they see things, what makes them special. This also includes the summary of all scars they have adorned from their history, in other words their experience. Question Time So peeps, I'll ask you something: Who is your favorite champion viewed and/or based off of these two categories? As for me, physical properties include and , while I like for his psychological traits. Miraculous So, here is Mirage's lore which I did promise to finish. The eternal sun was shining ever so brightly the morning I got called in for a meeting. Following the events of the night before, I expected this to happen. Many of the people here were astonished by the sight that was made distinct last night. Elder Dylon was impatiently waiting for me, accompanied by the city's archivist, Magnus. I was eager as to what task he would assign me to this time. Previous night, a miracle occurred. A beam of pure, sky-blue light shot up towards the stars, mesmerizing many who saw it. The spectacle lasted for a short period of time, no longer than a minute. But the elders recognized the phenomenon as an almost impossible occurrence: A Technomancer has unlocked their potential. Yet, how? The gene has never been sighted after the disappearance of the Technomancers, or even a mask to be found after the tragic events. Here lied the reason as to why Dylon called me. He wanted me to take on a mission of great importance, one that he would not trust to many. I was to trace the possible Technomancer that has unlocked their powers. Yet what I found was astonishing after the three week trip by various modes of transportation. I was armed with the legendary Reconditus, a weapon forged by the Technomancers that adapts itself to suit nearly all combat situations. I had been entrusted with keeping this unique artifact safe, I had mastered many of its traits, yet nothing prepared me for the encounter with him. We were both located inside the caves beneath Piltover, large areas that could house another city. I was unaware if he was friendly or not, since he refused to take off the mask. A scar was located on right half, possibly, from an earlier encounter with someone, or something else? He looked down upon me, analyzing me. As did I. I took a step back, and shot a barrage of energy at him. His reactions were fast, although it could be the mask's power to warp time around it's wearer. Even after the second time , he still avoided conflict. That is when I decided to strike. We engaged in a battle, clashing our weapons constantly. His fighting style had traits of those found in Ionia, the nearest city-state to Choten, my beloved city and home. Could this person have had Ionian roots, or is it just a coincidence? As the battle went on, my skills were put to the test. What troubled me was that this Technomancer was holding back. None of his hits seemed ti have had the power to knock me down on the ground yet his kinetic shields sustained many of my hits. After using the Reconditus full strenght, I blew a part of the eastern cave system, trapping him beneath rubble and boulders. The next couple of moments I was astonished by an unbelievable sight... He rose up from all of the debris, floating in the air. Behind the mask I saw his eyes glow a light blue color. The rocks that previously had him trapped started to travel around them as if he had his own gravitational field. The sight was mind-bending. With one energy sweep from his staff-like weapon, he sliced the cliff I was standing on in half. I started failing to my supposed doom, yet after I had regained my consciousness, I was glad yet confused as to how I still alive, with no notice-able injuries. I awakened to the sight of two darkish green eyes, colliding with mine as I opened them. What stood before me, or rather the person who was holding me in their arms had been the enigmatic being that I thought had sent me to my supposed death. We were in a workroom, one filled with various projects, technologies and a diversity of sketches of many projects to come. He gently put me on a comfortable bed and offered me some drinking water. "Are you alright now?" "Most likely." If it helps ease the tension: my name is Mark." "You're a Technomancer. What intrigues me is the reason you saved me, why?" "I have no wish to see someone lose their life, no matter the situation. Especially, a wonderful and skillful woman like you." While saying that, he gracefully grabbed my hand and sat next to me. That night we truly started to communicate as rational people. He touched my heart with not only his compliments, but also his honest and caring personality. I've never met anyone this kind, not even half of the people of Choten behave like this man. End? That's it. One last part will be added, but until then, give me your feedback on this project. Cya! Category:Custom champions